Um ator, um diretor, um problema e a amizade
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Se fosse em outro dia, estaria terminando suas cenas, o diretor estaria satisfeito e ele iria para casa. Mas não naquele dia. Jensen e Misha, friendship. Menção a PadAckles  Slash Desafio da Gincana Ano UM do Need For Fic.


**Um ator, um diretor, um problema e a amizade**

**Autor: ** ShiryuForever94  
**Categoria:** **[Gincana 1 ano] Desafio Drabble 800 Upgrade III, Amizade**, ships reais (Jensen Ackles e Misha Collins - JenSha - mas apenas FRIENDSHIP, amizade).  
**Advertências:** Tema adulto (relacionamento homossexual mencionado)  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [X] Sim [ ] Não  
**Resumo:** Se fosse em outro dia, estaria terminando suas cenas, o diretor estaria satisfeito e ele iria para casa. Mas não naquele dia.  
**Tamanho: EXATAMENTE 800 Palavras**

**Um ator, um diretor, um problema e a amizade**

Misha Collins era um homem centrado e calmo.

Era...

Porque naquele dia parecia possuído por algum dos demônios que assombravam o seriado no qual trabalhava.

Pior.

Conhecido por não errar, ser ótimo de conviver e sempre animado, de uma maneira simpática e nada ofensiva, não parecia ser ele mesmo.

Jensen Ackles estava dirigindo seu primeiro episódio e Collins teria alguma participação. Já havia lido o script, decorado suas falas, treinado algumas cenas com Jim Beaver e tudo o mais que sempre fazia.

Só que não conseguia ficar concentrado!

Se fosse em outro dia, estaria terminando suas cenas, o diretor estaria satisfeito e ele iria para casa.

Mas não naquele dia.

Misha estava tenso e dava para notar. O motivo era sua vida pessoal que estava de ponta cabeça.

- "Misha, você errou a fala. Continue de onde paramos. Gravando!" A voz firme de Jensen soou no set e Misha tentou, pela quarta vez consecutiva, acertar o timing, a fala, a postura corporal.

Em vão.

Pensou novamente em Mark Pellegrino e perdeu toda a concentração. E errou. De novo.

- "Corta! Misha, o que há com você? Eu entendo que talvez esteja desconcentrado afinal estávamos de férias. Se quiser um tempo, por mim tudo bem." Jensen não era apenas o diretor, era amigo de Misha. Nos últimos três anos, desde que o ator de Boston se incorporara ao elenco, por força de tantas e tantas cenas que filmavam juntos, das horas nos sets, haviam feito amizade.

Tudo bem que Jensen odiava o jeito "entrão" de Misha, a mania do mais velho de querer abraçá-lo nas convenções, as brincadeiras cheias de terceiras intenções que Misha fazia com Jared. Isso porque Jensen era namorado de Jared e Misha sabia disso...

Tudo isso não impedia que Jensen se preocupasse com o estado atual de Collins.

- "Estou bem." Misha respondeu e jogou-se na cadeira com seu nome, baixando o rosto entre as mãos.

- "Misha, até parece que está bem. Vamos conversar." Jensen interrompera a gravação e andara até o amigo.

- "Desculpe por tudo isso, Jen. Eu não sei o que há comigo hoje."

- "Vamos descobrir então." Ackles sentou-se ao lado de Misha, na cadeira que seria de Jim. – "Sou todo ouvidos."

- "Você já não tem problemas demais?"

- "Hum, amigos tem número específico de problemas que podem aceitar ouvir?" Ackles falava baixo e pausadamente. – "Talvez eu saiba o que há e por isso esteja aqui. É difícil aceitar algo que foge de tudo com que você estava acostumado, não é mesmo?"

Misha arregalou os olhos. – "Do que você está falando?"

- "Tem certeza que não sabe?" Jensen se aproximou um pouco mais. – "Jay e eu somos chamados de J2. Simplesmente porque somos duas pessoas, mas um só coração, uma só alma. A letra inicial de nossos nomes simplesmente facilitou tudo. Uma bela coincidência. No seu caso, Misha, não seriam dois M?"

Misha ficou pasmo. Não havia dito nada. Tinha certeza! Nem falava muito de Mark. – "Como..."

- "Você entendeu o que eu sentia pelo Jared de que maneira?"

Misha suspirou e ficou calado. Jensen não falou nada, ficou apenas ali, esperando. Então Collins sussurrou. – "Os olhares, os sorrisos, os toques. Era impossível não ver."

- "Exatamente. E agora me diga como eu deixaria de notar o quanto você e Mark se gostam..."

- "Nós dois somos casados, Jen, não deveria ser assim, não é justo. Eu não compreendo... Eu não..."

- "Venha jantar comigo e com Jared, nove horas da noite, hoje. Vamos conversar sobre o que não deveria ser e, não se desespere, não é um problema, pode ser a melhor coisa da sua vida, se você deixar que seu coração comande um pouco."

- "Você não vai ficar horrorizado, com pena da Vicky, me achando um canalha traidor?" Collins estava um tanto desconfortável. – "Não é como o casamento de vocês, seu e de Jared, em que as noivas já sabiam de tudo. Não é assim, eu realmente amo minha mulher, mas... É que eu... Bem..."

- "É que sua vida mudou completamente depois que você conheceu o Mark?" Jensen sorriu amavelmente.

- "Foi..." Misha estava sem graça, mas aliviado. – "Você realmente compreende."

- "Quer ouvir uma verdade? Ou devo bancar o bonzinho e mentir? Não é do meu feitio colocar panos quentes quando um amigo precisa de conselhos..."

- "Fale."

- "Você não precisa da minha aprovação, nem da de ninguém, Misha. O que você faz fora de cena é problema seu. Hoje "estou" diretor, amanhã talvez não. Só que, sempre serei seu amigo e vou aceitar o que você achar que é melhor pra você."

- "Obrigado."

- "Esperaremos você às nove. Pronto para gravar?"

- "Graças a você, sim. Obrigado"

- "Ora, para que servem os amigos?" Jensen sorriu.

E Misha não errou mais suas falas.


End file.
